


The Dregs Late Night Coffee Shop

by haloburns



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Ketterdam is still a shithole but its a little more modern, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloburns/pseuds/haloburns
Summary: Kaz manages the local late-night coffee shop, The Dregs. His crew is a little unpredictable but they know how to run a business. Things go a little bumpy with a new addition, and family dynamics change. A lot. Balancing his crew's antics and feelings he didn't know he had makes trying to buy up all of East Stave is a pain in the ass, but he'll manage. He always does.





	1. meet the crew

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much self-indulgent. i love my cafe that i work at and i love these guys, and it's just perfect imo. also this doesn't follow kaz's pov necessarily????? idk i just wrote the summary in his pov bc its the easiest i guess
> 
> title subject to change

The moment Inej returned to the counter, a familiar tall figure waltzed through the door. She repressed a sigh as he ordered his very large, very sugary, very espresso-heavy drink. The cup was handed to Matthias, who had already started said drink. As annoying as Jesper was, he tipped well and was entertaining too.

“Here you are, Jes,” Matthias said as he handed the custom mug over to him.

“Thanks big guy,” Jesper replied with a wink. Matthias rolled his eyes, a faint smile on his face. Inej watched the exchange with fascination. She’d been at The Dregs for over a year now, but interactions like that were still lost on her. She did her job well, silently, and without any fuss. There were no complaints from her if there was a rush and she was alone. She never cursed when she broke a mug or plate. No bitter looks were given when customers demanded something they didn’t order.

Of course, Inej hurt the tips a little with her dark gaze and silent nature, but Matthias and Nina more than made up for it.

Matthias was huge with a low rumbly voice, but when he smiled, he softened. His hair was always done up in buns with braids, or intricate ponytails, all courtesy of his girlfriend, and their resident baker, Nina. Nina loved to bake, but she loved eating the pastries more. Inej had a suspicion she owed Kaz for the number of pastries she’d consumed.

The sound of rolling thunder drew Inej from her thoughts. She sighed lightly, looking out at the dark sky.

“Not a lot of business tonight,” she commented. Matthias hummed his agreement as he made his own drink. Nina, who was just around the corner, called, “More pastries for us then!”

Inej opened her mouth to answer when the bell above the door sounded. She immediately snapped into her customer service persona but hesitated when a drenched kid came in.

“C-can I have some-something wa-warm please?” he said between the chattering of his teeth. Fall was starting to settle into Ketterdam, and the rains were no longer soothing and warm.

“Coming right up,” Matthias said. Inej rung up the tea that he was working his magic on and told the kid his total. Her heart clenched as she watched him counting out the few _kruge_ coins he had on him. He took the tea gratefully and settled into one of the well-worn armchairs, pulling his legs up to his chest, tea clutched in his hands.

“Who’s that kid?” Jesper said, leaning against the counter.

“I dunno,” Matthias said. He peeked over at the kid, who looked like he might cry. “But he’s rich.” He pointed to the shoes and clothes soaked through with rainwater. And sure enough, they were high-end and gorgeous on him.

“So why is he counting coins?” Nina asked as she sashayed from the kitchen, flour in her hair and raspberry stain on her lips. She elbowed Inej as she walked past, but her friend didn’t respond.

“Oh no...” Nina said with a dramatic air. Matthias looked at his friend and groaned quietly. Jesper asked continually what was going on until Nina said, “Is that what I think it is?”

“Adoption face,” Matthias agreed with a grim nod.

“What’s adoption face?” Jesper asked exasperatedly. Inej stood at the end of the counter watching the kid, her eyes occasionally flickering up to the office on the loft.

“Inej has a tendency to adopt things. People, pets, broken objects.” Nina turned to Jesper, her voice deadly serious, while her eyes showed a fond glimmer for Inej’s tendency.

“Sometimes the people and pets are broken.”

“It’s her thing,” Nina said solemnly. Matthias quietly started a betting pool for how long it would take for her to go convince Kaz to let her keep him. Nina started another one on what exactly they would discuss and how it would go down.

Matthias bet another ten minutes before she went to tell him, and she would firmly tell Kaz she’s found a new employee and he starts tomorrow and he’s living with Inej now. In the end, Inej would get her way.

Nina bet a shorter time from of six minutes, and she expected there to be a little bit of cajoling instead of demanding. She firmly believed that if Inej bat her eyelashes at Kaz, he’d do anything for her. In the end, Inej would get her way.

Jesper, who was horrible at gambling, bet it would be thirty or more minutes, and she would huff and walk away when he said no. Eventually, Kaz would cave because he didn’t want Inej to be mad at him. In the end, Inej would get her way.

So really, there was only one way this could end, on that they all agreed.


	2. trusting strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really long. i was going to make waffle house its own chapter, but then i decided i couldn't come up with enough to make it its own chapter. still figuring out how the bants work in this dynamic

Kaz still wasn’t sure how Inej managed to open his squeaky door without a sound. As always, the air shifted as she arrived, and he looked up from his work.

“We just opened, how can there be a problem?” he asked, exasperated. No one else dared to come to his office unless it was an emergency. Inej usually prevented those.

“There’s a boy--” She stepped forward, that look already in her eyes. Kaz looked into her eyes and tried not to

“No.”

“Kaz, his dad kicked him out--”

“Matthias was--”

“A good idea and a great investment, and you know it,” Inej said sharply. Matthias had wandered in after a long overseas flight and had inquired about a job. Nina, Inej, and Kaz had been a close-knit group. They didn’t want a stranger messing up their dynamic. But, Inej saw potential and an honest man, and Nina saw a tree to climb. Kaz relented, but he wasn’t happy about it. Nina he could tell no, flat out. Inej…was a little more difficult.

“He’s staying with me. He needs a job, and we could always use the help here,” she stated. Part of her told her to be polite and ask. She didn’t have any stock in this business. But this was Kaz, and she refused to cede ground to him, even if she had the belief that he would give her anything if she would only ask.

“I’m not running a charity, Ghafa,” he said harshly. “Just because I put myself at risk to get you a job here doesn’t mean I’m taking in every sad person that comes in. It’s bad business.”

“And we’re all about business here,” Inej said stiffly. Kaz looked down at his gloved hands folded neatly over the pale pages of the books, before looking up again to try to reason with Inej. But she was already gone.

* * *

“Hey, how are you doing?” Inej asked the kid quietly. He nearly jumped out of his skin, as Inej didn’t make a sound as moved to stand beside him.

“I-I’m fine,” he said flatly. His red curls were askew and still dripping water, his blue eyes wary. Everything about him screamed abused.

“Do you have a place stay?” Inej asked, not forcing his answer of _fine_. She sat down next to him, trying to create an even playing field and make him feel safe. He eyed her, hesitant to answer. He didn’t know her, her intentions, or what the hell he was even doing.

“Well, I have an open room, and I live nearby. If you need a place to gather your thoughts, you’re welcome.” Without another sound, she got up and made her way back to the counter.

Nina raised an eyebrow as Inej slipped behind the tile-top counter and back into her apron. Matthias was sure he didn’t see her take it off. Before Matthias could open his mouth to ask the verdict, the kid cleared his throat. Inej patiently turned to look at him, a gentle smile on her face. Jesper openly stared at him, taking in everything he could as if he would only get one look. As if it were sneaky, Matthias and Nina disappeared into the kitchen. Probably to make out.

“I’d really appreciate it if I could stay on your couch for a few days,” the redhead said in a surprisingly firm voice.

“I don’t get out of here until six a.m., but you’re welcome to hang around here. Coffee’s on me tonight.” Even though he thought he watched her leave, in the blink of an eye, all he saw was the end of her ponytail disappear into the kitchen.

“I’m Jesper,” the tall, dark, and handsome said, leaning too far into the kid’s personal space.

“Wylan,” he replied stiffly. His face pinked a little at Jesper’s closeness, but he refused to move away. Refused to be intimidated. Even if Jesper’s body was loose, his face smiling, and nothing about him terrifying at all.

“Nice to meet you, Wylan,” Jesper said with a bow. Wylan, startled by the bow, was even more startled when Jesper grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to it delicately. The whole thing was ridiculous; Wylan’s sweater paws covered his hands, so Jesper got a mouth full of wet fuzz, and Jesper was more than doubled over to bow and kiss Wylan’s limp hand. A laugh bubbled forward and immediately warmed the dreary atmosphere.

The tension broke and everything returned to their version of normal. College students trickled in after their late classes to work on essays and drink too much caffeine, third-shift workers came in for their cup of coffee before a long night, the bar patrons came in for coffee to sober up before they go home. Inej, Nina, and Matthias fell into their daily rhythm and worked their way through the night while Jesper entertained Wylan, who gave as good as he got.

By the time they were closing down for the day at six am, Wylan was dozing on one of the couches, and Jesper was ordering his second terrifyingly unhealthy drink.

“Waffles?” Nina asked hopefully, batting her eyelashes at Inej. Matthias could never deny her, but Inej would sometimes decline in favour of her bed. A small nod sent them on their way; Nina and Matthias left together, Jesper a third wheel that didn’t seem to care.

“Wylan?” Inej said quietly from across the room before approaching him. She bumped into a table, causing it to clatter into the chair. Of course, it wasn’t an accident; Inej never bumped into anything. He didn’t startle awake. Instead, Wylan opened his eyes, his whole body still. “It’s me, Inej. We’ve closed up. I’m going to tell Kaz I’m leaving, and then we can go for sure. You want to get breakfast? I promised Nina waffles.”

“Waffles sound great,” he said. His shoulders slumped slightly in relief and his voice flooded with warmth. _Inej was safe_.

She made her way up the stairs to Kaz’s office. She knocked before entering, the movement swift and streamlined.

“Kaz, we’re finished and I’m leaving,” she said to his hunched figure. He was leaned over paperwork again. He didn’t make to acknowledge her, so she went and fed the crow at his window for a few minutes before it flew off. She brushed the feed from her hands and stood again. Kaz still hadn’t moved, his block gloved fingers sliding gracefully across the page with the pencil.

“We’re going to get waffles if you want to join us,” Inej offered as she made towards the door. Still nothing. It wasn’t until she was halfway down the staircase that she heard the clunk of Kaz’s cane on the steps. Without turning, she joined Wylan and they walked towards the door. Kaz was behind her when she turned to lock the front door.

“Kaz, this is Wylan. He’ll be staying with me for a while,” she said haughtily as the three moved down the street. Nina and Matthias most likely had already grabbed a table and Jesper would have drank at least two chocolate milks by then.

“Nice to meet you,” Wylan said. He stuck his hand out for a handshake, but Kaz glanced at Wylan’s hands, then his own, gloved, hands, before looking up at Wylan with a disdainfully raised eyebrow. Blushing and apologizing, Wylan lowered his pale, slightly shaky hand.

“A pleasure, Van Eck.” His voice was rough, and it startled Wylan. Who knew a boy (a man) his age could have a voice like that? And yet…

“You know my father.” A statement, not a question.

“Every businessman does. In this city, you can’t go anywhere without hearing his praises.” Wylan snorted derisively. His father was not the golden man everyone believed, and he let Kaz know as much. Inej walked in front of them, as if oblivious to the awkward bonding going on behind her.

They traded awkward barbs, Kaz looking down on Wylan, despite being only an inch or so taller. Inej finally said Kaz’s name in a way that made him snap his jaw shut and look away petulantly, and Wylan smiled. _Interesting dynamic._

It wasn’t too long of a walk before they had reached the Waffle House. It sat on the border between East and West Stave. It was one of the oldest Waffle Houses in the city, and never seemed busy. It had become a ritual for everyone to leave The Dregs and come here, fueled by Nina’s love for waffles.

When they entered the building, their usual table was claimed. A corner seat booth for everyone, with a chair on the end for Kaz. They were, of course, nothing if not thoughtful. The atmosphere shifted imperceptibly when Kaz entered. Everyone knew him, the Bastard of the Barrel who was buying up business out from under Rollins. Besides that, his entire being put fear into people. The cane, wielded with confidence, never pain. The gloves ( _who ate waffles with g l o v e s?_ ). The dark look in his eye, no matter the weather or temperament of his group. Today seemed worse, and they sent over their least timid waiter.

“What business?” he asked with a deadpan voice. His copper eyes flicked over the ragtag group before settling on Jesper.

“The usual, Kuwei. Please,” Jesper asked, batting his eyelashes. Everyone rolled their eyes, including Wylan at the saccharine tone.

“Whatever,” Kuwei said, flipping his little pad closed and walking away. Jesper laughed, and Nina teased Jesper about unrequited love. Inej leaned imperceptibly closer to Kaz. He was leaning back in his chair, rocking it onto two feet and then settling again.

“Nina, my love,” Jesper asked, leaning towards her with his fork raised.

“Jesper, if you come any closer to my waffles, I’m going to stab you with your own fork,” she said as she shoveled another bite into her mouth. He’d finished his own, but hers, with the strawberries and chocolate chips… They smelled amazing. If Wylan wasn’t terrified she would stab _him_ , he might ask for a bite.

Wylan observed quietly, trying to understand this odd group. Kaz was barely older than him, and he managed The Dregs, a big name cafe in town. Inej was polite and kind, but not the personality that Nina and Matthias were. Jesper was all personality, it seemed. So much energy in a long, lanky body. If he was honest with himself, the whole group radiated energy. Various kinds, but energy nonetheless, and it made Wylan reluctant to interact. How would he disrupt their circuit without getting shocked?

And did he want to?

“Wylan, tell us a little about yourself,” Nina asked. All eyes were suddenly on him and he felt his ears start to turn red. He had never liked talking about himself. The desire was even less when his father could only focus on his negative aspects.

“I-I- um. I play the flute? And--”

“Well, do you or don’t you?” Jesper asked, a small smirk playing around the edges of his lips. Inej kicked Jesper quietly. The only indication Wylan had that she moved was Jesper’s dirty glance at her.

“I’m sorry?” Wylan said, confused as to the reason for Jesper’s teasing.

“You said you played the flute, but you said it like a question. So do you play the flute?”

“Not for you,” Wylan snarked, although he wasn’t sure why. Jesper was being a smartass, sure, but there was no need for him to--

They were laughing. Not at him, but because of him. Because he said something funny. Wylan grinned, pleased with himself. He looked at each of their faces, looking for traces of malice but never found any. Not even on Kaz’s face.

And so the morning continued. Six turned to seven turned to eight, and eventually, Kuwei shooed them out.

“And don’t come back!” Kuwei said. His tone sounded serious, but his face said it was a joke. They would be back. They would always be back.

In front of the Waffle House, the group said their goodbyes. Nina and Matthias walked hand in hand towards their apartment, and Jesper sauntered off in a different direction. Inej and Kaz looked at each other, a silent conversation playing between the two before they looked to Wylan.

“Ready?” Inej asked in that soft tone. Wylan shrugged, unsure of how to feel about this new chapter in his life. He’d been gone from home for over twelve hours, but he didn’t feel scared. He trusted these people that he’d just met.

“Yeah, I think so,” he said. Inej and Kaz said goodbye in their own awkward way, and together, Wylan and Inej started towards her flat. Instead of fear, for the first time in his life, Wylan felt excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not sure how i feel about this chapter to be honest. i've got time off work to write but i cant seem to get all of the feelings and things in?????? and i feel like nothing happened???? idk, tell me what you think!!


	3. in the end, she'll get her way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to BookDragonBeth for drawing my attention back to this fic! not to toot my own horn, but it's a quality fic with some bomb ass writing. i'm not sure how much longer it'll be, but here's a very short chapter!

Inej’s apartment was only a block and a half from the Waffle House and she made quick work of the walk. The building was gray and black stone, almost gothic in appearance, and did nothing to prepare Wylan for the inside of her apartment.

There was an explosion of rich colors strewn about the small space. It felt both too small and just big enough at the same time. Wylan was baffled. He felt the apartment should look a mess with all the colors, but as he adjusted to their intensity, he noticed neat stacks of dishes on open shelves and tidy books on ancient bookcases. A small TV sat atop a small table with suitcases and other odds and ends stacked on it. He wondered why it was so high until his eyes reached the fabric strung across the exposed rafters. A hammock. Inej actually had a hammock in her living room. There was a couch made in the bay of the window, but Wylan had a suspicion that was only for her friends.

“It’s amazing,” Wylan said quietly. He’d only known Inej for a short period of time, but this seemed exactly like her.

“I’m glad you like it. There’s a small bathroom at the end of the hallway, and the guest bedroom is on the right. It’s not big, but it’s enough.” She gave him a small smile before disappearing into the room across from the door Wylan would assume was his.

Inej’s phone rang the moment she stepped into her room. It was Kaz.

“What business?” she asked, putting the phone on speaker as she began to change into her pajamas.

“Letting Van Eck into our group is a risky move.”

“We’ve made risky moves before.”

“We know nothing about him.”

“You knew nothing about me.”

The line was silent for ages. Inej managed to brush her teeth, undo her braid, brush her hair out, and put it into a bun before Kaz spoke again.

“He’s your responsibility. Start training tomorrow.” The line went dead and Inej smiled.

In the end, Inej would get her way.


End file.
